The Demigods On Fire
by livelovetacos
Summary: The war with Gaea is over, and the Big 7 live at CHB after making a pact with the Romans. But a demigod's job is never done. Hera sends the 7 into the future to Panem, and they see what will happen if the mortals continue their wars. But what would happen if Leo met Katniss? Piper met Peeta? Annabeth met Gale? Frank met Madge? The friendship of the 7 would fall apart, that's what.
1. Percabeth Trouble

**Chapter 1**

**Percy Jackson'sP.O.V.**

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was eating breakfast at the Dining Pavilion, except for the Morpheus kids, because they were all sleeping. I decided to go see Annabeth, my awesome, fabulous, spectacular girlfriend. I know what you're thinking, _"Wow, brag much?" _but it's all true. She's beautiful, thoughtful, understanding, easy to talk to, and very demanding when she wants you to get up. All the things that I value. Especially that last one.

I stood up, scanning the Athena table. Only a few kids were there, finishing pancakes and cereal. The rest of them were probably at the arena, sparring or something. I checked the arena, and almost all of them were there. But no Annabeth. I decided to take a walk in the forest along the shoreline. I didn't get to deep into the forest when I heard voices. One giggling, and one was a low deep chuckle. I hid behind a huge pine tree. I heard a voice. _Annabeth's _voice.  
"Thanks, Will. I really appreciate that you took the time to help me practice my archery skills" she said sincerely. Oh, Annabeth and her huge thank-you's. But she continued.  
"I still don't get it... Why did you take me in the forest to do this? Why couldn't we do it with actual targets where other people train? I was going to ask Percy to do it with me, but I didn't see him" she said, confused. I felt glad that she thought of me. But what came next completely wiped away that feeling of happiness.  
"Because I wanted to do this" Will replied, grinning. I knew what would happen next. I poked my head out a bit from behind the tree so I could get a better view of them. But, oh, they just _had _to be kissing at that time.

It's not like I was surprised or anything, because Annabeth was so beautiful, I knew at some point some guys were going to make a move. I couldn't keep her forever. But inside. I was shocked that Annabeth would do such a thing. At first, her eyes were wide open with her arms stuck to her side, but then she wrapped her arms around him, encouraging the kiss. That's when I ran. I know I stepped on a lot of twigs, but if they heard me, they didn't acknowledge it. Tears were threatening to spill. I saw Piper look at me, and gave me a questioning look. I didn't look back, I just slammed the door to my cabin. I buried my face in my hands, letting the tears come. There was a soft knock on the door, and I knew it was Piper.  
"Come in." I mumbled miserably. The door creaked open and, surprise surprise, Piper padded softly inside and sat next to me on my bed.  
"Lovelife, am I right?" she asked knowingly. I nodded.  
"Shhh. Don't worry. Don't tell me" she said, removing my hands from my face and wiping away the tears. I had never been great friends with Piper in the past, but ever since the Big 7 lived here permenantly and I started coming to Piper for advice about Annabeth, we became great friends. She was always soothing in bad situations and always knew what to do or say.  
"B-But I want to" I stated. It's true. I _hate_ bottling up my emotions. I _hate_ keeping secrets.  
"All right then, go ahead" she said in a voice that wasn't urging me, but was letting me.

So, I explained how I was looking for Annabeth and couldn't find her, so I took a walk in the forest. I told her how I overheard the conversation. And I told her what.. _he _did. I couldn`t even say his name. Piper thought for a second, and said, "Don`t worry. I know a daughter of Athena named Julia who has a crush on you _and _Will. I will set her up on a date with Will, and you give Annabeth the silent treatment. That way, she will be left with no one, so she will _have_ to come running back to you. You know how honest she is, so she will probably apologize. If she doesn`t apoligize for what happened with Will, ignore her untill she gets the idea and does apologize." She grinned at her awesome plan. I grinned too. "Brilliant" I said, sounding much more cheerfull than before. "Okay, I am going to go talk to Julia, and then Will I will try to give Annabeth the cold shoulder, too. Carry on with your day, but if possible, ignore Annabeth and try and talk to Will so that Annabeth feels guilty." I grimaced at this, but covered it immediately with a grin. "No problem" I said, full of determination. "See ya!" she said before exiting the cabin. I decided to take this plan into action and go talk to Will Solace.

**Sooo? How was it? Don't worry, they will see Hera in maybe a chapter or two. :DReviews are great, but all I ask for is** **1**** reviuew, and then as soon as I see the review, good or bad, I will update! :D**

livelovetacos


	2. WHAT IN HADES!

**WHAT IN HADES?!**

Hey guys, I know we aren't supposed to use a whole chapter as an author's note, but YOLO.

So, I have been having trouble with life lately, with siblings and drama and all that. I just got back from a 10 day trip, so I

apologize for not updating. I'm so sorry guys, I was going to post a great drama filled chapter 2 weeks ago, but it was my

"bedtime" so my older brother shut down the computer, deleting my new chapter in the process, so I was all like **WHAT IN **

**HADES?!** D: But a special thanks to the

guest accounts that go by the names of **KittensRule12345 **and **Ren1234 **for giving me some really encouraging reviews,

I love you guys. :3

See you guys next chapter. :D

**Toodles,**

**livelovetacos :3**


End file.
